The invention concerns a one-part, metallic connection piece for a hearing device support hook, with a sound channel passing through this connection piece.
Behind-the-ear hearing aids are typically fastened on a support hook behind the ear of the hearing device user. In addition to the fastening of the hearing device behind the ear, the support hook normally fulfills an additional function. Namely, a sound channel normally passes through it via which the sound generated via a speaker arranged in the hearing device is conveyed to a sound tube connected with the forward end of the support hook, and via this sound tube and an ear fitting piece, into the auditory canal of the hearing device user.
It is preferable, for cosmetic reasons, and also to increase the wearing comfort with behind-the-ear hearing devices, to have optimally small and narrow housing structural shapes.
In the behind-the-ear hearing device SIGNIA S produced by Siemens Audiologische Technik GmbH, the support hooks are comprised of a curved titanium tube which is partially extrusion-coated by plastic material. This tube is continuous from the attachment point at the earpiece to the forward end of the support hook.
For attachment and affixing, a fastening clip made from plastic is molded on between the actual hearing device housing and the support hook, this fastening clip comprising a bore through which an attachment screw is guided. This known hearing device in fact exhibits a particularly slim structural shape between the actual hearing device housing and the support hooks; however, the housing of the hearing device must always be open to an exchange of the support hook. A screw connection for the support hook is not possible with this structural shape since the titanium tube cannot be provided with a threading.
Furthermore, behind-the-ear hearing devices with a metal connection piece are known that comprise a threading at the forward end of the connection piece. A support hook can be screwed onto the threading. This enables a simple exchange of the support hook in the event of repair. In the known connection piece, a catch/stop via which the connection piece is attached and affixed in the housing of the hearing device is located behind the winding. Via this catch, the relatively high turning and bending moments, particularly those generated upon screwing on and removal of the support hook, are transferred from the connection piece to the hearing device housing. This known solution has the advantage that, in the transition region between the actual hearing device housing and the support hook, relatively large forces are transferred to a narrowly limited region of the hearing device housing, whereby this forward housing region can not exceed a specific structural size.